


Valiance

by LearaBribage



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables (TV 2000), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, enjonine - Freeform, more ships to be added in the future, vigilantes AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearaBribage/pseuds/LearaBribage
Summary: “I could hurt your pretty mouth to shut you up!”“Pretty mouth?” L’Ange laughed heartily, his blue eyes piercing through hers quite tantalisingly. “Oh, La Louve, what big eyes you have!”“Stop it!”“Or what? You’ll eat me up? Please.”“NO!”





	Valiance

 

It’s not to say that La Louve didn’t try her best to be a villain. She’s got her savate and Krav Maga down, her combat suit upgrade includes nuclear resistance, her boots keep her stable, and the hidden knives that come with it ensure that she’s got _double the trouble_. 

 

She kicks ass, her body sturdy and strong enough to benchpress anyone who thought she was petite under her zipped up leather jackets. She’s studied everything by herself because getting an education, no matter how you get it, is necessary for her to be _the Villain,_ okay? She’s even set to lead the Patron-Minette, for badness’s sake!

 

La Louve just didn’t… well, like, speeches, okay? It’s the only thing in Villainy 101 — _which she got from her papa, who’s brilliant at speechifying, which her maman said was just recycled Voltaire trash_ — that she rolled her eyes on and didn’t listen to. Like, why waste her time when she can just knock out whoever was in her way and steal the goods? No dramatic bs, and oh, it’s _so much easier_ to shock people who were counting on _that._

 

She shouldn’t have rolled her eyes and listened instead.

 

Because right now, facing this hero who styles himself with the name L’Ange, she desperately _needed_ it.

 

* * *

 

It’s not to say that L’Ange thought that La Louve didn’t try her best to be a villain.

 

She didn’t even waste time bantering with him over _“Please, you and I, we are one and the same”_ segues that he usually gets from the members of Patron Minette. La Louve just straight up hit him with a chasse basse on his hind leg before taking from him what he was supposed to be retrieving for the Amis’s monthly disclosures of corruption. 

 

She was a _force to reckon._

 

He didn’t know why, but he didn’t fight back. At least not right away. Because his instinct? It tells him that she comes from a place of desperation. It’s _familiar._

 

Up against the wall as she cornered him to it with simultaneous punches, he decided right there and then that he can’t do it with plain old vigilante justice.

 

Blocking her left hook, he gyrated around her before catching her hands as he tried pushing her back to the wall.

 

Well, _tried_.

 

Until she kicked him in the groin and he faltered, knees weak, she pressed him back to the wall and tied his hands so swiftly he didn’t even realise it before she barred his legs from making any movement by jumping on him and forcing them both to go down… in _a rather questionable, yet effective position_ , so he thought.

 

 _A force to reckon_ is right.

 

Raising her fist above him, L’Ange realised that it was finally time to strike back. Blinking slowly under his black mask, he lowered his voice.

 

“If this is your idea of foreplay, then it should please to know you that I like it _very much_.”

 

* * *

 

Éponine — _no, La Louve owns the darkness —_ La Louve had no idea to respond. It was a good thing that unlike his mask, it covered all of her face. It wouldn’t do well for him to see that she was speechless, and _uh_ , and, _HORRIFIED!_

 

 _Horrified,_ she didn’t answer for a second. Then another second. And another. And another.

 

Until he laughed, and _oh fuck,_ it sounded too… _too much!_

 

L’Ange had the nerve to taunt her further, what the hell!

 

She raised her fist menacingly again. “I could hurt your pretty mouth to shut you up!”

 

“Pretty mouth?” L’Ange laughed heartily, his blue eyes piercing through hers quite tantalisingly. “Oh, La Louve, what big eyes you have!”

 

“Stop it!”

 

“Or what? You’ll eat me up? _Please._ ”

 

“NO!”

 

“Then what?”

 

Still speechless, she knocked him out instead.

 

Leaving him sleeping in the alley, she bolted back to the streets.

 

_Damn it!_

 

She really should’ve listened to a thing or two about speechifying. This… L’Ange was driving her _cinglé!_

 

I mean, of course, sometimes it was important, but it just wasn’t her brand!

 

 _Silent, Deadly, Dignified._ That was her brand!

 

 _Tomorrow_ , shaking her head, _I will make it a point to study about it._

 

Because if anything, becoming the leader of Patron Minette will ensure that she is set to have arch rivals. Arch rivals who are good at speeches. Or whatever this blonde connard just… _did_ there earlier.

 

Whatever, she can be good at it. It was just another form of battle. Another kind of fouetté.

 

So when he comes again, she’ll be _ready_.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have this beta'd yet, so most likely, there are errors, but for what's it worth, this was written out of boredom and a desire to catapult me back to writing. Continuing this is uncertain, but we'll see how it goes. Lemme know what you think, aye?


End file.
